


Lázaro

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He vuelto con el afán de poder decirte lo que por cobarde callé durante mi vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lázaro

He vuelto con el afán de poder decirte lo que por cobarde callé durante mi vida. Sin embargo la situación no es ideal para un encuentro.  
Mi misión como Santo de Athena es velar por la seguridad de dicha Diosa, aunque cargue sobre mis hombros el estigma de un traidor.  
Sé que te costará comprender esto. Lo entiendo; le ha llevado su tiempo a Muu adivinarlo, le ha costado la "vida" a Shaka; por ende no pretendo que leas en mis ojos lo que mi boca quiere confesarte.  
Te veo de pie, erguido imponente, estás sumamente enfurecido por notar que, quienes supuestamente deberían servir a su Diosa, reclaman su cabeza. El orgulloso Milo de Escorpio... A decir verdad no esperaba menos de ti.  
Y éste secreto que debo guardar por el bien de Athena es lo que en realidad me está matando, más que tu indiferencia y tu decepción hacia mí, más que las heridas certeras de Virgo en nuestro reciente combate.  
Saga y Shura son testigos y participes de éste dolor, que ninguno de ustedes alcanza a concebir. Pero es Saori quien, como Diosa, intenta remediar el daño, quitándose la vida.  
Sé que no es momento para hablar de nosotros, ni siquiera debería dedicarte estos pensamientos, pero me es inevitable. Me prometí decirte aquello que por tantos años te negué: Perjuicios, miedos; no lo sé, pero cuando necesitaste oír un "te amo" de mis labios recibiste a cambio silencio.

¿Es éste mi castigo? Evidentemente sí.

Ya es un poco tarde para ello; y luego de seguir con esta farsa, es en los brazos de Hyoga donde descanso por última vez, aunque interiormente anhelé que hubiesen sido los tuyos. Quiero creer que en realidad no es tarde. Pronto te tendré a mi lado y podré decirte esto que he callado.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
